Sin Sangre derramada, no hay perdon
by diegocristo705
Summary: Naruto es traicionado por Konoha, pero les deja una advertencia. "Para liberar al Inframundo, se necesitan 2 príncipes demoniacos. uno desde fuera y otro desde dentro" Naruto funda una nueva aldea y al final, todo queda en manos de... ¿El Hijo de Sasuke es un Jinchuriki? Naruto x Fem Kyuubi


**La idea para este Fic fue un tanto complicada. Así que les hare aquí otro resumen: **

**El Zorro de 9 colas, está dividido en 3 seres: Kyubi (el zorro demoniaco), Kurama (otro Zorro, pero más amigable) y Ritsuko (el lado Humano de los 2 anteriores, quien es la esposa de Naruto, y madre de Naruko y Kurayami) **

**El consejo de Konoha, expulsa a Naruto, por haber dejado a Sasuke en un estado Vegetativo. Tsunade y Jiraiya, se van con Naruto y fundan otra aldea. La nueva aldea prospera en poco tiempo. Naruto, encerró a su hijo Kurayami, dentro del hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. Kurayami debe de elegir que hacer: Iniciar el Armagedón o Destruir Konoha y de paso la dimensión existente.**

Naruto se despierta en el Hospital. Escucha a su hija Naruko llorando, pero alegre de que él esté vivo. También escucha a Ritsuko feliz, pero no tan expresiva como su primogénita. El pequeño Kurayami se alegra por su padre, aunque él no puede moverse.

Naruto se pone de pie y con ayuda de Ritsuko y de Kurama, que reemplazaron sus canales de Chacra dañados durante su batalla con Sasuke. Aparece un Ambu, pero antes de que el Ambu pueda decir nada, aparecen Tsunade y Jiraiya.

—Naruto. El consejo… nos ha desterrado de Konoha, por el simple hecho de que dejaste malherido a ese imbécil del Uchiha—dice Jiraiya con odio.

—Entiendo—dice Naruto. Quien ve que Tsunade tiene un morral para él, Jiraiya sin más demora, entrega en morral a su Ahijado. Naruto concentra a Kurayami en un Rasengan y chasqueando los dedos el Rasengan sale disparado. Ni Tsunade, ni tampoco Jiraiya preguntan que fue eso. Naruto pone una sonrisa casi diabólica, Tsunade y Jiraiya, hacen lo mismo. Los 3 salen de Konoha.

Kurayami, encontró Sakura. Ella se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke, y también se encontraba Embarazada. Kurayami se auto selló dentro del hijo aun no nacido del Uchiha, y se apodero del niño.

Mientras tanto, fuera de Konoha, Naruto les dice a Tsunade y a Jiraiya, que el próximo paso para su plan, es reencontrase con unos amigos. Naruto les muestra a ambos, una carta que le enviaban unos amigos a Naruto, preguntándole donde creía él que podían asentarse. Él les dio las coordenadas.

Luego les mostro una carta de agradecimiento de sus amigos, diciéndole que cuando quisiera los visitara.

En eso, aparecen un escuadro Ambu, el Capitán le dice que deben de capturarlo y llevarlo a Konoha. Naruto, les dice a Tsunade y a Jiraiya que se vayan. Los Ambus rodean a Naruto.

— ¡Modo Rey Demoniaco! —Los ojos de Naruto siguen siendo azules pero con la pupila rasgada, sus ropas se vuelven negras y en su mano aparece una Katana.

Ritsuko aparece: una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, vistiendo un Kimono negro y también una Katana.

Los Ambus se asustan por el poder de la pareja. Un poder que parece convocar a la muerte. Ritsuko y Naruto los matan a todos menos al capitán.

— ¿¡Que estas esperando!? ¡Mátame! —grita el capitán Ambu.

—Entrega este pergamino al Consejo. Y grábate esto en la cabeza: "Para liberar al Jigoku (Infierno), se necesitan 2 príncipes demoniacos: Uno desde el mundo humano y el otro desde adentro" —el Capitán Ambu llega a Konoha, les dice lo que ocurrió y como no fueron capaces ni siquiera de tocarlo, como apareció la chica de un momento a otro, les habla de los nuevos poderes del Uzumaki, les dice el Santo y seña y finalmente entrega el pergamino. El Consejo de Konoha nombra a Kakashi como el nuevo Hokage y él lee el pergamino. Al instante convoca a los 8 novatos. Y les muestra un Jutsu que se activó al abrir el pergamino.

—**Saludos a todos. Solo deseo contarles, que su aldea será destruida desde dentro. Permítanme contarles la historia que jamás debió de ser contada: Cuando cumplí 8 años, como de costumbre era perseguido y fui apaleado. Uno de los golpes me dejo inconsciente y al llegar a mi subconsciente, me encontré con una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, ella me hablo sobre la naturaleza de todos los demonios: un modo animal y un modo humano. Esta chica llamada Ritsuko era el modo humano de Kyubi. Nuestra amistad era extraña, al igual que nuestros sentimientos mutuos. Cuando cumplí 10 años, tuvimos 2 hijos: Naruko y Kurayami. Hasta hace varios días todo estaba bien. Pero hace 2 días Kurayami se debilito, transforme a Kurayami en una bola de Chacra y le ordene que buscar un Jinchuriki. Preferiblemente, uno de que aún no hubiera nacido. No sé quién sea su nuevo Jinchuriki. Solo sé, que cuando el niño o niña, cumpla 9 años, mi hijo tendrá todo su poder de vuelta. Mi Suegra: Jubi, llamada Mary; me obsequio, el llamado "Modo Rey Demoniaco" haciéndome inmortal y más poderoso. Mi hijo tiene 2 opciones: Buscarnos a su hermana, a su madre y a mí. O iniciar el Armagedón.**

**Aquí me despido.**

**A verdad, casi lo olvido. No intenten abortar al niño, al hacerlo, enviaran a mi hijo al Jigoku y le permitirán liberar a Kurama, dándole más poder a él.**

Jiraiya y Tsunade fueron a la Aldea del Remolino y encontraron una aldea Enriquecida. Un joven de cabello azabache y ojos oscuros, que parecía tener unos 18 años les recibió.

—Bienvenido Naruto-Sama. De seguro desea usted hablar con Yuriko-sama ¿Verdad? —pregunta la chica. Naruto asiente y los 4 comienzan a caminar hacia la Mansión del Kage—Como usted puede apreciar, Naruto-Sama. Las renovaciones han avanzado con gran pie. Estoy segura de que Yuriko-Sama se alegrara de volverle a ver—dice la chica.

—Oyuki-Chan—dice Naruto, la chica voltea a mirarle—Recuérdame, que tenemos, que financiar al País de la Tierra y del País del Rayo, para su guerra contra Konoha.

—A la orden—dice la chica. Yuriko los saluda y Naruto les explica lo que ocurrió en Konoha. Yuriko les dice que se pueden quedar en la Aldea para siempre y además les obsequio una casa.

—Mil gracias, Yuriko-sama—dice Naruto, haciendo una reverencia junto con Ritsuko, Naruko, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Kakashi fue nombrado como el 6° Hokage; Konoha estaba muy empobrecida. Básicamente por 2 factores: Una nueva aldea que se autoproclamaba "El País del Remolino" y una guerra: El País de la Tierra y el País del Rayo contra Konoha.

Kakashi llamo a: Neji, Ino, Hinata y Rock Lee. Para una misión.

—Chicos. Tienen una misión: Se nos ha informado, que Naruto es el Kage, de esa misteriosa aldea que fue fundada hace un mes. Su misión, es convencerle de que vuelva, y que nos ayude con la guerra. —dijo Kakashi. Los 4 desaparecieron y entraron en la aldea.

Al llegar a la torre del Kage, se encontraron con Naruto. Pero había cambiado físicamente: sus ojos eran distintos y su cabello era mucho más largo. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hablar, Naruko apareció junto a su madre. La primogénita le lanzo a su padre un pergamino. El hombre lo tomo en el aire, lo abrió y mostro una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Así que tu hermano por fin está de vuelta—dijo Naruto mirando a su hija, mientras quemaba el pergamino y destruía las cenizas.

—Así es, estoy muy feliz por volverlo a ver. Estos meses sin Kurayami han sido un martirio para mí—dice la niña mientras se sienta y comienza a derramar lágrimas, su padre le limpia las lágrimas.

—Descuida, en cuanto tu hermano arregle sus asuntos, volverá. Él sabe donde estamos. —dice Naruto, luego mira a los 4 Jounin que estaban ante él y les dice—Chicos, vuelvan a Konoha. Díganle a Kakashi que no volveré, ahora tengo una aldea de depender de mí. Además, según el pergamino de mi hijo, Konoha está en problemas. —dice Naruto, los 4 salen hacia su aldea natal.

Kurayami. Como ya lo había dicho antes, está dentro del cuerpo del hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, llamado Tetsuo.

Kurayami, tomo el control de Tetsuo y salió a la ciudad, creo un Amaterasu y comenzó a quemar Konoha. Luego Kurayami, provoco un Jutsu de Combustión Humana Espontanea, sobre Tetsuo y cuando el niño se calcino, desde sus cenizas, apareció Kurayami, quien parecía tener unos 19 años más o menos. Los Ambu aparecieron cortándole el paso hacia el edificio del Consejo de Konoha; lo único que fue cortado fueron sus cabezas, con sus garras. Luego, comenzó a correr por las calles atacando Ninjas y Aldeanos por igual. Entonces Sasuke apareció para cortarle el paso. Pero el chico era más veloz que él. Le pego en la cabeza, mandándolo a varios metros del lugar.

Jutsu de Invocación: Kuroi inazuma (Relámpago Negro) Los relámpagos comienzan a hacer estragos en Konoha. Los ninjas de Konoha llegan al lugar.

—Mi nombre es Kurayami Uzumaki, soy el Gestor del Fin del Mundo. Y ustedes. Verán como su dimensión entera es arrasada. —Un relámpago cae sobre Kurayami el cual desaparece; un relámpago cae cerca de Sasuke, al despejarse el humo, ve ante él a Kurayami. El chico le toma por la camisa y lo pone de pie. Sasuke activa su Sharingan, el chico ni se inmuta. — Tú no tienes derecho a llevar esos ojos, yo sí. Porque yo, soy el nieto de Jubi. — Sasuke desactiva su Sharingan sorprendido y los ojos del chico se vuelven iguales que los de Naruto en modo Sabio (el ojo amarillo y la pupila horizontal) —Solo, que mi madre me lo tiene prohibido—saca las garras en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostiene a Sasuke por el cuello, pasa la mano izquierda por el cuello del Uchiha, quien muere al instante. Luego, se tele transporta al edificio del Consejo de Konoha, mira fijamente a aquellos que habían traicionado a su padre y dice, citando la biblia —"Sin sangre derramada no hay perdón" (hebreos 9:22) —luego, saca una Katana y desaparece de la vista de todos los presentes: Danzo, junto a otros 5 miembros, mueren en el acto.

Cuando Neji, Ino, Hinata y Rock Lee; vuelven a Konoha, la aldea se encuentra destruida casi por completo.

Kurayami, llega al Valle del Fin. Y encuentra lo que parece ser una puerta tallada en la Roca

—Las 11 dimensiones, se crearon en este lugar (11 dimensiones según la teoría de cuerdas) —dice Kurayami. Saca una Katana y atraviesa la puerta de Roca, como si fuera mantequilla.

— ¡Tetsuo! —grita Sakura. Pero Kurayami no alcanza a escucharla

La realidad comienza a desquebrajarse. Naruto pone un Jutsu de Restauración sobre todo el continente. Pero la única Aldea que se queda intacta es la Aldea del Remolino. En las 5 restantes, los edificios comienzan a agrietarse con un brillo purpura.

Kurayami saca la Katana de la Puerta de Roca y se da la vuelta, Sakura tropieza y se clava la Katana de Kurayami. El chico, mira a la mujer que alguna vez su padre amo, como si no valiera nada.

—Tengo que agradécetelo, Haruno. Tetsuo, fue un perfecto Jinchuriki. Y gracias a él, ahora poseo el Sharingan.

Kurayami llega hasta donde está su familia. Naruto obtuvo su venganza. Ahora, La Aldea del Remolino, es la más poderosa y en poco tiempo, comienza su expansión militar, tomando a las 5 Aldeas, sumamente dañadas por el misterioso Sismo, que parecía se llevaría la realidad.


End file.
